


Ce qui compte vraiment

by AsphodeleSauvage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy, sous-entendu, épisode 13x21
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/pseuds/AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Il n'avait pu que rester planté là, impuissant, comme toujours. Il n'avait pu que regarder, pétrifié, incapable d'y croire.C'était pourtant vrai. C'était fini pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.SPOILERS EPISODE 13X21. [SABRIEL]





	Ce qui compte vraiment

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue pour cette petite ficlet sans prétention que j'ai écrite dans un moment d'émotion après avoir vu l'épisode 13x21, Beat the Devil. Donc, méga spoilers à venir !  
> Pour info, je considère que le fait que Gabriel et Rowena aient couché ensemble ne tue absolument pas le Sabriel, si vous vous posiez la question ^^  
> Je n'ai aucun droit sur Supernatural, par ailleurs !
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter !

_**On a des mots pour dire des peines légères,** _

_**Mais les grandes douleurs ne savent que se taire.** _

**Socrate**

Gabriel ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, et, plus que tout, il ne  _voulait_  pas y croire.

Pourtant, les images défilaient devant ses yeux, impitoyables. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un film et caché la télécommande, comme si on faisait défiler la même séquence encore et encore et encore et qu'on maintenait les yeux de Gabriel ouverts de force.

Sam mort. Le corps de Sam, sans vie. Juste un corps et cette fontaine de sang qui en jaillissait, infernale et impossible à arrêter, et les yeux de Sam, vides et ternes, eux qui étaient autrefois pleins de vie.

Gabriel regardait le sol devant lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

La seconde d'avant, Sam était en vie, en train de combattre des monstres, magnifique comme toujours lorsqu'il était habité par le feu de l'action et la volonté de sauver des vies. La seconde d'après, le vampire le mordait, le sang jaillissait, le corps de Sam s'effondrait et était tiré dans l'obscurité du tunnel délabré, loin de toute vie, loin de Gabriel.

Gabriel avait du mal à respirer. Les images ne cessaient de se rejouer. Encore et encore et encore.

Il n'avait pu que rester planté là, impuissant, comme toujours. Il n'avait pu que regarder, pétrifié, incapable d'y croire. Car c'était Sam ! Sam revenait toujours. Sam était un battant, un guerrier. Pas quelqu'un qui mourait à cause d'un vampire. Pas quelqu'un qui  _mourait_ , tout simplement.

Mais Gabriel avait eu beau conjurer sa Grâce de toutes ses forces, rien n'y avait fait, rien de rien. Il avait eu beau crier dans le vide pour que ses pouvoirs reviennent, il avait eu beau prier, il avait eu beau essayer, il ne s'était rien passé. Les vampires n'avaient pas disparu, la blessure de Sam n'avait pas guéri, Sam n'était pas revenu, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas illuminés de nouveau.

Il n'avait même pas pu repérer les vampires, il n'avait même pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour localiser le corps de Sam.

En fait, qu'avait-il pu faire ? songea-t-il amèrement en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou. Rien. Ah si, il avait soulevé des rochers pour libérer le passage condamné du tunnel. Tu parles d'une aide !

Ce n'était même pas grâce à lui que la faille avait été ouverte. Il se demandait même pourquoi il était parti avec Sam, Dean et Castiel. Après tout, qu'avait-il fait, depuis le début du voyage ? Rien. Il n'avait pas été capable d'aider, c'était d'ailleurs à peine s'il était là, à peine si on lui parlait, à peine si on remarquait sa présence.

Même Sam.  _Même Sam._

Et maintenant Sam était parti, mort pour de bon. Et il n'y avait personne dans ce monde pour le ramener. Pas d'Archange, pas de sorcière, pas de démons avec lesquels signer un contrat, même pas de Dieu, certainement; car son père avait peut-être une tendance à prendre la poudre d'escampette et à regarder ses enfants s'entretuer en mangeant du pop-corn, jamais il ne laisserait le monde qu'il avait créé dégénérer autant. Du moins, Gabriel l'espérait. En tout cas, même si Dieu était là, il n'était pas intervenu auparavant, alors pourquoi interviendrait-il pour sauver Sam ?

Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Sam était mort, pour de bon, c'était fini. Gabriel ne le verrait plus jamais, ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il n'y aurait plus de Sam, plus maintenant ni jamais. La page s'était tournée, le livre s'était fermé, et Gabriel ne pouvait pas… il n'y arriverait pas.

Il essuya ses yeux, ces traitres, d'un revers de main agressif.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu sauver Sam ? Il aurait dû le sauver, le protéger, c'était son rôle, c'était ce pour quoi il était fait. Il avait déjà sauvé Sam deux fois ! Il avait tué Asmodeus alors qu'il étouffait Sam, il avait tué Norfi alors qu'il étranglait Sam. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait suffi de deux vampires, deux vampires minables, infiniment plus faibles que Asmodeus et Norfi, et Sam était parti. Et Gabriel n'avait rien pu faire.

Loki avait raison, Rowena avait raison. Il n'était plus rien, plus personne. Il n'avait plus de Grâce. Il n'était même plus un ange, selon toute vraisemblance, car les protections du camp ne lui avaient rien fait. Elles ne l'avaient même pas chatouillé. Il n'avait rien senti. Il aurait dû, pourtant. Mais non. Car il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Il était impuissant. Démuni. Incapable de sauver Sam. Sam qui l'avait sauvé, lui. Sam qui l'avait soigné à deux reprises, Sam qui avait pris soin de lui, et il n'avait pas pu lui retourner la pareille.

Bordel de merde, il avait même agi comme si ça allait de soi, il avait même ignoré Sam, lui avait à peine adressé deux mots ces derniers jours, parce qu'il pensait que jamais Sam ne pourrait… Et Sam était mort, maintenant. Il n'avait plus d'avenir. Et Gabriel n'avait plus d'espoir, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher à présent que Sam était parti. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une punition, décida-t-il. Sam n'avait rien fait pour mériter de mourir. Particulièrement une mort aussi triviale et inutile. Mais Gabriel ? Gabriel, c'était une autre histoire. Le fameux boomerang karmique était à l'œuvre, certainement. Gabriel avait fui ses responsabilités, Gabriel n'avait pas dit merci, Gabriel n'avait pas été honnête, ni envers lui-même, ni envers Sam. Et au final, Sam lui était enlevé. Il se retrouvait seul au monde. Incapable de sauver la personne qui comptait le plus et qui avait eu besoin de lui. Incapable de faire ce qui comptait vraiment. Capable uniquement de regarder, de faire semblant de ne pas se soucier, de trouver des distractions ailleurs pour éviter de confronter ses propres peurs.

Sam était mort sans même savoir ce que Gabriel lui devait, sans même savoir à quel point Gabriel l'appréciait. Il était mort en ignorant qu'il occupait une place bien trop grande dans le cœur de Gabriel, parce que Gabriel avait été trop lâche et trop égoïste pour lui dire. Il était mort parce que Gabriel n'avait pas pu le sauver, parce qu'il était faible.

Il avait cru pouvoir laisser Asmodeus derrière lui, mais c'était faux. Il avait tout fait pour redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant. Il s'était lancé dans une revanche qui avait été bien méritée mais qui ne lui avait fait aucun bien, il avait emballé une charmante sorcière et passé un excellent moment mais il ne se sentait pas lui-même pour autant. Et voilà que la seule personne qui le comprenait, la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir lui-même, était partie, morte, à cause de lui.

Jack venait juste de le rencontrer et il le détestait de ne pas avoir sauvé celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses pères. Mary venait de le rencontrer et le regardait avec pitié comme la créature indigne qu'il était. Ils avaient raison.

Comment allait-il faire, maintenant, sans Sam ? songea Gabriel en serrant les poings à s'en faire mal. La vie continuait et il avait du mal à y croire. Il ne réalisait qu'à présent à quel point Sam comptait… maintenant qu'il était trop tard.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas crier. Il devait se montrer impassible. S'il faisait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, alors peut-être que ça ne l'atteindrait pas. Peut-être que la douleur s'en irait. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion.  _Ignore les larmes et elles s'en iront_ , songea-t-il alors que ses poumons le brûlaient et qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Il voulait Sam. Il voulait le voir, il voulait voir son corps ridiculement grand et ses yeux noisette pleins de douceur, sa voix grave, ses cheveux de top model, ses mains qui l'avaient déjà soigné et avaient fait refluer la douleur, son âme qui brillait et qui l'attirait comme un papillon de nuit près d'un feu de bois, cet esprit qui lui rappelait qu'il existait des gens bien dans ce monde de merde.

Mais Sam était mort. Mort mort mort.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit cette alarme criarde, il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser d'un bond, pris d'un espoir auquel il renonça aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le monde des miracles, ici. Sam était mort, mort, mort, et Gabriel ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne lui ramènerait Sam, jamais.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, et pourtant, et pourtant.

Sam était là.

Il était là.

Vivant.

Il respirait, il les regardait, il croisa le regard de Gabriel. Il était effrayé, il était honteux, il souffrait.

Mais il était là, il était vivant, il était là.

C'était lui, c'était bien lui. Gabriel le savait, il voyait ses yeux briller, il reconnaissait l'âme unique de Sam, c'était Sam et il était vivant.

Il y avait un problème, un Méga Problème Alerte Trente-Six sur l'Echelle de C'est La Merde Cours Vite Cours Loin, Gabriel le pouvait le dire rien qu'à l'expression de Sam.

Mais Sam était vivant.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
